


Stark Struck

by LightlessFirefly



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crossover, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:47:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21523189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightlessFirefly/pseuds/LightlessFirefly
Summary: Tony Stark gave up his son at birth to give him a better life.  But then there were superheroes and werewolves and alien invasions.  And maybe, just maybe, his son is a born hero.Stiles Stark, the Iron Heir, the Boy with the Bat, Little Red who Runs with Wolves.Who would have thought?
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark
Comments: 6
Kudos: 135





	1. Birth

Tony was in awe as he held the small human. No. Not a small human. A baby. His baby. 

Claudia was asleep. The birth had been hard on her. Twenty five hours of labor and she had done it completely natural. She was amazing. He almost wanted to marry her for her strength alone. Her strength had won her naming rights to their son. Mieczyslaw. It wasn’t exactly a normal name, but it seemed fitting.

But he knew this would be one of the only times he got to hold his son.

He and Claudia had spoken about that.

Noah was in the picture now for one and was willing to legally adopt the boy. For another; there was the fact that Tony wasn’t father material. At least not now. He was too busy boozing and sleeping with women. That’s was what got him into this situation. He and Claudia were both two sheets to the wind, something rare for the brave woman. And even though hey used protection, somehow, this miracle had been created.

Noah would be this boy’s father, and Tony would provide child support to make sure he was well taken care of.

He looked up from the baby as Deputy Noah Stilinski entered the room.

“Is that him?”

Tony nodded and looked back down at the boy.

“I’m sorry I missed it.”

“You were working a murder investigation. There is already talk of making you Sheriff. And he’s not yours…yet. So it’s okay that you weren’t here. She nearly broke my hand though; and Obadiah has been tossing around Nondisclosure agreements to the entire hospital staff.”

Tony chuckled as he imagined Obadiah Stane running around the hospital with a stack of papers, hiding the fact that Tony was a dad.

The billionaire looked back down at the child in his arms.

“Are you sure you want to let him go?”

Tony clutched the child closer to his body, a few tears slipping free. He hated being so vulnerable around anyone.

“I have to. To protect him. I don’t want him growing up the way I did. With you, he’ll know he’s loved.”

Noah didn’t try to take the child away from Tony. He sat there for hours with his child in his arms until Claudia finally woke up to feed him. Then he said his goodbye. He would see his boy when he turned eighteen. When he could make the choice of who he wanted to be for himself.

Tony didn’t come out of his room for a week after signing the papers to give up his son.


	2. Death?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just getting through the basics until the Story starts. NEXT Chapter!

Mieczyslaw was young when his name changed to Stiles. Not legally, of course. His teachers still struggled to pronounce his name, so he simply went by Stiles. This was also around the time that his mother first got sick. She started forgetting him. She would wonder why she was making a child’s lunch only to turn around and see a child drawing at the kitchen table. She deteriorated quickly.

She died when he was ten.

He clung to his best friend Scott, bawling into his shoulder as the funeral took place.

His father always worked because he was the Sheriff. Stiles would be alone.

Normally, the plan for Tony Stark and Claudia Stilinski was to wait until Stiles was eighteen to tell him who his father really was. There was however…a clause that made that null and void. Should something happen to either of them, the other would tell Stiles the truth.

It was just hours after the funeral when Noah Stilinski opened the door to Tony Stark. The man stepped inside of the small home and the small boy looked up at the man with awe and confusion. Over the next several hours, Tony explained to the young boy that he was his father; biologically speaking. Tony was tearful as he clutched his boy to his chest, explaining his own past with a father who never wanted him around and a mother who was too busy with charity to pay much attention to him.

Stiles understood. Tony didn’t want him to grow up in the spot light or forgotten and raised by strangers. He wanted Stiles to be loved by two parents who would dote on him. Noah had been the perfect type of father.

At ten years old, Stiles decided that the best path was to remain with Noah as his father. He couldn’t leave his dad. Not now that mom was gone. No. Noah was his dad and needed him. Perhaps more than Tony did. But now he knew the truth. He and his biological father kept in touch. They video called every night, and Tony was always excited to hear about the good grades Stiles was getting.

And then one night, when Stiles was fourteen; he didn’t pick up the phone.

It was his Godfather, James Rhodes who called. His father had been abducted when showing off a new weapon in the Middle East. He wasn’t going to give up the search. Tony would be fond. Alive.

Eventually it was so.

Tony Stark returned home, only to find one Stiles Stilinski curled up on his couch at his home. He slept on the floor, his arms curled around his son.

Iron Man was invented with Stiles’ help; at least when it came to the color scheme. Pepper was enamored by the bright teen who couldn’t seem to stop talking. The two worked together to find out that Stane was dirty.

Stiles saved his father’s life by getting the old arc reactor to his chest in time.

Stane was killed.

SHIELD was a thing.

And when Stiles returned home, his life was really flipped upside down. Not only was his father Iron Man, but his best friend had just been bitten by and turned into a werewolf.

The next few years were crazy.

Evil werewolves, various monsters, and an alien invasion that nearly took his father’s life.

And then came graduation.

Stiles was eighteen, and it became time to tell the world, and his friends, that he was a Stark.


	3. Meeting

There was silence in the room. 

The pack was gathered at Derek’s newly rebuilt home, having a party for Stiles’ 18th birthday. He had just dropped the huge bombshell that Tony Stark was his father. This of course led to silence as every wolf in the room listened intently to the sound of Stiles heart. Because clearly he had to be lying. It had to be a joke.

But Stiles’ heart beat was clear and unshaken. His heart did not show a lie.

“Why isn’t that sounding like a lie?” Derek had been the one to break the silence. 

“Because it’s the same as, ‘I’ve had a crush on you since I was fourteen’. A fact and not a lie.” Stiles was blushing. He might as well get everything out in the open before his father arrived for the party. Tony Stark would be entering Beacon Hills air space soon in his Iron Man armor. 

“…!” Derek made a strange sound, eyes wide at the confession. His own cheeks grew red, though it was hidden by the dark scruff over his face. He quickly looked away from Stiles, trying to not freak out over the fact that the kid had a crush on him.

“Well I knew.” Scott was bouncing up and down on his feet. “Not about the crush but about the Tony Stark thing. Stiles told me ages ago.”

“Of course he did. You’re his best friend. If he didn’t tell you I would be surprised.” Lydia was suddenly understanding how Stiles had been able to buy her big gifts for her birthday when the boy didn’t have a job of his own. His father was rich.

“Why are you telling us this now?” Derek’s arms were crossed across his chest. He looked aggravated. He was trying to hide his racing heart, glad that Stiles couldn’t hear it.

“Because he’s going to be here in a few minutes and…tomorrow is the press conference. I’m coming out as his son.”

There was silence again. This would change all their lives. If Stiles remained, it would bring the press to Beacon Hills and would risk all their lives to exposure. If Stiles left…they would lose the thing that kept them together.

“Stiles?” Lydia moved in close and took both of Stiles’ hands in her own. “What are you going to do?”

There are tears in his eyes. He looked up at the ceiling to keep them from falling. “I’m going to New York. At least for college. I got into NYU. Without them knowing who my father is. I’m going to study Business and Technology. So that one day I can take over dad’s company.”

Lydia moved her hands, wrapping her arms around Stiles in a tight hug. It broke his walls, and the tears started to fall. Scott came in next, followed by Liam and Isaac. Even Jackson was hugging him now. Derek remained distant. That hurt Stiles the most.

**************

It took an hour longer for Tony Stark to arrive at the Hale house. When he arrived, there was a pile of sleeping teens in a pile of blankets and pillows. Tony looked on slightly confused until he saw the three adults eating in the kitchen.

“What happened with the kids? Why is Stiles in the middle of a puppy pile?”

Noah snickered. Derek grumbled. Melissa looked on with awe at the man before her.

“Stiles told them he was leaving for New York. Things got a bit emotional, so the kids started comforting him. They decided to watch a movie in a big pile, but they fell asleep. It’s good to see you again Tony.” The two men hugged before Noah got Tony a plate of food.

“I know Noah, so you must be Melissa and the infamous Derek Hale.” Derek blushed again and shoved more food into his mouth. “You both have done so much to keep Stiles alive through all the horrors this town has faced. Thank you for protecting my son.”

Derek pulled the food away from his mouth. He could tell that Tony was sincere. Could feel the love for Stiles coming off of him. He had worried. Worried that Tony was only taking Stiles because of appearances and to have an heir. He didn’t realize that the man actually loved his son. And in that moment, he realized that he loved Stiles too.

Tony of course, noticed the sudden look of surprise on Derek’s face. Noah and Melissa noticed it as well. The three adults looked at Derek as the young man’s world seemed to come crashing down around him.

Derek Hale loved Stiles Stark.

His heart pounded in his chest.

Scott, ever the alpha woke up at the sound and sleepily moved into the kitchen, rubbing his eyes.

“You okay, Der?”

“Fine.”

Scott was about to question it, but turning his head he noticed none other than Tony Stark standing in the kitchen, eating the chicken his mother had made.

“Oh! Holy Shit it’s Tony Stark!”

The yell of excitement woke the other members of the pack, and soon a group of teens came rushing into the kitchen to see Iron Man. Stiles wandered in last, his feet shuffling on the ground. Derek’s expression softened when he saw Stiles. In that moment, he made a decision.

“Mr. Stark? Do you have a body guard chosen for Stiles yet? Preferably one with unnatural abilities?”

“Don’t call me Mr. Stark. That was my father. I’ve been trying to convince James Barnes to take the position. It would be good for his image. But he’s determined to stick to Cap’s side like glue. Why? Do you have a suggestion?”

“I would like to put my name into the hat, sir.”

Scott covered his mouth to hide his snort. Derek’s eyes flashed blue as he glared at him.

“What’s so funny, McCall?”

“You suck at fighting.”

“Then I’ll train. I want to protect Stiles. Who better to be his body guard than someone who can take a hit and keep running?”

“The job is yours. I’ll contact some people to train you to fight and use a gun. We’ll get you licensed to conceal carry.”

“Thank you, sir.”

“Don’t mention it. I’m just glad my son will have some of his pack with him in New York.”


	4. The Press Conference

The stage was set.

The Avenger’s Complex’s conference room was filled with press from all over the United States. There were even a few from other countries.

Behind the scenes; Stiles was dressed in a suit and tie. Derek swatted his hands away from said tie when he kept fiddling with it. 

“Why did you really come, Derek? Why did you come with me to New York?”

Derek shrugged. “I lived here before. No one knows me here. I can be myself without having to live with the death of my family. Besides, you need me. Someone needs to protect you. Your father is Iron Man. So, I’ll keep you safe.”

Stiles reached up, fixing Derek’s tie. Derek in a tie was something he hadn’t expected. Once more, Derek’s hands swatted his away, this time from his own chest. “Stop.”

“I can’t. I’m nervous. I need to do something with my hands!” Stiles started shaking his hands in the air, and Derek quickly snatched both into his own. His eyes bore into Stiles; and somehow, it calmed the younger man. 

“Derek, I…”

“I know.”

“Do you?”

“I…I don’t know.”

He loved Derek, and as usual, Derek was emotionally constipated. This was going to be a wonderful time in New York.

***

Silence filled the conference room. Tony stood at the podium looking down at the little cards that Pepper had written for him. Since when had Tony ever stuck to the script? The answer was, never.

“Give me just a minute to gather my thoughts. This news is big.”

Flashes filled the room, but silence remained.

“This news is probably something that some of you have been expecting for a long time. You all know my past. The alcohol. The women. Really it was only a matter of time.”

Tony tapped the podium, watching the back of the room as several of the Avengers entered the room. They had no idea what this was all about.

“Nineteen years ago I slept with a woman who became pregnant. Eighteen years ago, she gave birth to my son. She gave him a name that is impossible to pronounce, so we just call him Stiles.”

A sudden commotion filled the room. The reporters all wanted to know more. Tony hushed them and continued his story.

“I didn’t just find out either. I’ve known. I was there when my son was born. I held him. I loved him. But his mother was in love with another man, they married shortly after he was born and this man adopted Stiles. I gave my son up willingly. My own childhood was no bed or roses. I grew up in the spotlight and it is no way for a child to grow up. So, Stiles became another man’s son. When he was ten, his mother grew ill and passed away. This is when I came forward as his father. When I let him know the truth. With the exception of my time in captivity, and various other issues dealing with being Iron Man, he and I have talked almost every night since then over the phone. I love my son. And now that he is eighteen, he is finally able to choose what he wants in life. He’ll be attending college at NYU and living in the city with his body guard.”

Questions filled the room. Once more, he silenced the crowd.

“I would like to introduce my son, Stiles Stilinski Stark!”

Hearing his name called, Stiles; with Derek behind him, stepped onto the stage. Flashes filled the room, and Derek adjusted a pair of glasses over his eyes to prevent the flare that would naturally occur. More questions filled the room, but for the final time; Tony silenced them.

“Stiles has decided to answer questions on the internet platform of Tumblr. Please send them in and he’ll gladly answer what he has time for. His URL will be released via my twitter on the day of the event, so keep looking. That’s all for tonight. Stiles has had a long couple of days. Thank you, everyone, for coming.”

Stiles waved silently at the crowd as more questions were posed, but both Tony and Derek led him from the stage.


End file.
